In a product fulfillment context, an entity may have different conveyance structures arranged for moving packages throughout a facility in preparation for shipment. Several conveyance structures may be assembled for a single purpose, such as feeding packages to certain bulk containers. These conveyance structures may occupy considerable space within the facility and may take considerable time to construct.